<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Time by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873354">Another Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Kids [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Kids [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maggie whined for Oliver often over the next couple weeks, but he was around less. You understood that he had his own life, but you finally broke. You were tired, you were sick to your stomach, and you wanted her to stop. Finally, you called him. You knew he was in a club the moment you answered. “Can you sing to Maggie or something? Anything?” You asked him. “She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” He chuckled. “I can actually stop by? Read her to bed or something.” He offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a relieved sigh. “Please? She is refusing to even go into her room without you.” You told him. “I’m sorry, I can tell you’re out having a good time.” You felt terrible now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. I haven’t seen her in awhile.” He assured. “I’ll be there in twenty.” He said, making his way to the entrance. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him too long to be knocking on the door, which Clay answered right away. “Hey!” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy.” Oliver fist bumped him with a smile and then he had a small human attached to his legs. “Hey, princess.” He greeted her, lifting her up as Clay shut the door. “I’m here to get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed him as tight as her little arms could. “Lay with me? Read? Sing?” She asked, clearly tired. “Sleep over again?” She went on, hopeful. “Pleeeeease?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you laying down first and I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled. He looked up to see you leaning against the hall in the doorway. “I got her, don’t worry.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. She’s been asking for you constantly.” You sighed. “Twice an hour.” You shook your head. “I’m tired, and just finally caved.” You admitted. You planned to tell the kids about the baby soon, and that was on your mind, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem. Feel free to call anytime.” He patted your arm. He made his way to Maggie’s room, her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him, heart racing so you quickly left. You went to finish up the dishes from dinner, enjoying the task now that things seemed less ‘forced’. It was a calming time for you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Oliver chuckled as Maggie made sure to stay on his chest when he got into her bed. “You know I can’t stay all night, right?” He told her. “I’m just here for bedtime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Maggie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t live here, princess.” He explained. “I have my own home. And besides, your bed really isn’t big enough for me to sleep here, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small huff. “Mommy’s bed is big!” She fought. “Mommy needs a bed buddy!” She gasped. “You!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Or...maybe a dog?” He suggested, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know how to deal with this with a four year old. Her birthday the month before was easier than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted. “Oliver.” She whined. “Mommy likes you! Not a dog!” She told him easily. “I know.” She nodded, making him raise an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know? How?” He couldn’t believe he was questioning her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She smiles when you come over and call.” She shrugged as if it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She smiles at Tommy.” He told her. "And Laurel." He pointed out, surprised he was having this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your kind!” She poked him. "Like the princesses and princes in my movies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Okay, speaking of, let me read you a bedtime story.” He wanted to get off this subject, and fast. "Wanna go pick one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She also sighed and wiggled to go to her bookcase. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After you finished dishes, you went to tell Clay he had half an hour before he needed to shower. “You can play video games after.” You told him. "There's no school tomorrow, so I'll give you an extra hour tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” He was alright with that. “Maybe Oliver can play with me?” He asked, hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. "You can ask when he's done with Maggie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He smiled excitedly. "Oliver's great." His eyes went back to his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and hoped the man would stay. At least for a little while. You decided to get him a piece of pie you had made the day before as a thank you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Oliver had to sneak out of Maggie's room, and was instantly met by Clay. "Can you play some video games with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. “I was actually just called back to the club, buddy.” He said apologetically. “I do own the place, so I gotta go. Maybe another time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay sagged a little. “Okay. Tomorrow?” He hoped, wanting to get to spend some time with him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.” Oliver patted his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Clay shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” He muttered, going back to his room. He’d heard that from his father for a long time before he’d given up asking him to do anything with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver sighed, instantly feeling bad. He went to tell you he was heading out and hoped you didn’t get hurt as well. He hadn’t expected you to greet him with pie, either. “As a thanks for helping her get to sleep.” You told him, holding out the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to.” He smiled. “But, I was called back to the club.” He told you. “Can I take it to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Let me wrap it.” You went to do that. “Hopefully it’s nothing too major for them to call you in.” You said as you got it wrapped for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think just a drawer check went wrong.” He nodded. “It happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You handled him the wrapped plate. “Well, thank you for getting her asleep. Come by soon?” You asked, hopeful. “They obviously like having you around. Clay was hoping for some game time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I owe him one.” Oliver nodded. “Have a good night.” He gave you a small smile before heading to the front door. As the door shut behind him, he let out a small sigh. He was doing the right thing. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The following morning, you were alone with the kids, and watched them with a smile on your face. “So, there’s something I wanted to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got interested and looked at you intently. “Are we getting a dog? Oliver said we should get a dog.” Maggie got excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled lightly, shaking your head. “No, not a dog.” You told them. “I’m having a baby, guys.” Maggie squealed, clapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay blinked. “What?” He asked, not entirely sure he had heard you right. “A...baby?!” He stared at you in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver is our new daddy!” Maggie kicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyebrows shot up. “Uh, no, baby. He is most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your new daddy.” You told her. “Not even close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted. “But...but then how did you get a baby!” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we talk about that another time?” You asked, thinking it was way too early in the morning for that discussion. “All you need to know is that you’re going to be a big sister in like...6 or 7 months.” You told her. It had been two and a half months since that day, but you gave that time frame to be safe. Who knew if this baby would be early, on time, or late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She stayed pouting, really hoping that Oliver would be around more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But really, if it’s not Oliver’s…?” Clay asked. “Who’s is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, wishing he wasn’t so damn smart sometimes. “It’s your dad’s.” You said, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay raised his eyebrows. “Oh.” He nodded, not pushing it. That was one subject that wasn’t really talked about too often. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You had your first appointment just days later, and let work know that you would be late. You were slightly sad you were alone but knew this was your life now. You sat in the waiting room, not looking around at the couples. When your name was called, you rushed. You’d been through this before, but you still felt those butterflies in your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse smiled tenderly as he got things ready. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You nodded, letting out a breath. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At dinner, you showed the kids the ultrasound, confusing them both. “I don’t see a baby.” Maggie furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s right here.” You smiled at what the arrow was pointing at. “Very tiny.” You told her. “I’ll get another picture when we find out if it’s a boy or a girl, but that’s not for a little while.” You explained. “Not for another couple months or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a long time!” Maggie gasped. “I want a baby sister.” She told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay made a face. “I’d rather have a brother.” He piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as they’re healthy.” You told them both. “They’ll love you either way.” You assured them. “And, I’m gonna need your help, too.” You pointed out. “To get things ready for him or her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Maggie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pretended to think. “I’m gonna have to get clothes, a crib, things like that. So, when it comes time, can you guys help me get the little stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay sighed but nodded. “Yeah, we can.” He faintly remembered Maggie being small. He wasn’t looking forward to what he’d seen on tv when it came to babies. “I’m not changing diapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” You told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learn!” Maggie smiled. She was excited to be a big sister. Even if Oliver wasn’t the daddy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>